This Is Halloween
by The Pumpkin Queen
Summary: Cadence is kidnapped and a mysterious stranger comes to her rescue. Story is better than my summary! Rated T in case of language and blood and stuff like that.. FINALLY COMPLETE.. EXTREME FLUFFY ENDING
1. Not Another Word

This Is Halloween

By: The Pumpkin Queen (B&W Rainbow)

Disclaimer: Camp Lazlo belongs to Joe Murray. My OC belongs to me.

Happy Early Halloween!! I might be like really slow on this because homework is starting to pile up on me slowly and projects too. Plus, I'm in an advance International program at my senior high so ya, they are buggers too. Anyways, Halloween is always year round for me but when Halloween actually comes, I'm like a month ahead. Oki Doki, let's get on with the story.

It was 10am on an oddly chilly summer day and Cadence was nowhere to be seen. Leonard had to wear his black sweatshirt to fight the coolness of the wind and Edward was wearing a brown sweater. Where was she exactly? She left right after attendance and headed for the mountain. She wore a black and purple striped scarf and a song sleeved black shirt under her uniform to keep her arms warm. She found the spot she was looking for. On a smooth surface and the side of the mountain that faced the lake and the camp. She sat at the edge. The cool wind blew against her face making her body tingle.

Leonard wasn't worried because he knew exactly where she was. She secretly told him one night during marshmallow night.

_"Hey Leo." She whispered in his ear making his body weak._

_"Ya?" He said._

_"I found an escaping spot on the side of the mountain. I've already visited it a couple of time. Maybe when I'm not at camp look for me there." Her __warm breath on his ear made him give her a flirtatious smile and a nod._

He made his way up the mountain stopping time to time to make his sleeves cover his hands them then rub them together to make his hands somewhat warmer. He was only a quarter up the mountain when he saw her. He crawled onto the flat surface. She sat cross-legged at the edge and she stood still. Her pony tail blowing in the wind; he smiled. She crawled behind her. Her ears twitched and before even looking back 2 soft black arms were around her waist more in a hug than a flirty gesture. She didn't need to ask who it was, the scent gave it away. She loved his scent; it was comforting and dangerous and made her feel protected.

"Hey Leonard," She said as he placed his chin on her shoulder. His black and teal hair tickled her neck.

"Why are you up here all alone?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Escaping reality."

"Reality is pretty boring right now." He said. She giggled and chuckled.

"You know that the Costume dance is coming up."

"Never heard of it."

"That's 'cause you're not organizing it."

"Mhmm, why are we having a costume party in August?" She asked.

"Since we don't celebrate Halloween during the summer we do something like it."

"I love Halloween; it's my favourite holiday second to my birthday." She said looking in his eyes. To him, her eyes were just polished green emeralds. To her, his eyes were her escape. They were ultra bright today; a shade of teal that separated him from his brothers. A wind blew and Cadence rubbed her hands together attempting to get them warm.

"Here, I'll warm them." Leonard said and wrapped his hands around hers. They smiled and blushed at the gesture. Without moving their hands from each other's Leonard explained the dance.

"So ya, the guys dress as the male character and the girls dress as the female one."

"There's a problem. I'm in a guy's camp so I have to dress as the male character and I have to find a female date? Problem there, buddy."

"Well, no. But the problem is that they we'll have to keep you away from the mess hall for awhile because it's a surprise."

"I wonder who's going to be my masked stranger."

"Stop wondering." He joked. Leonard took his hands off hers and blushed. She blushed too. They just sat there looking at the view.

"Hey Leonard," She said.

"Yes?"

"When school starts, I'm really going to miss you." Leonard looked at her. Light pink glowed on her cheeks. He wrapped on arm around her.

"We all are Cadence. We all are."

Leonard randomly looked at his watch. It read that it was almost noon.

"C'mon Cade, time for lunch."

"I don't want to go."

"Are you going on a diet?" He asked. She giggled.

"No, I just don't want to leave the scenery." He sighed and smiled. He loved her innocence. He put his hands in his pockets and continued to sit next to her.

"Aren't you going for lunch?" She asked.

"I'm not going until you are." He responded.

They didn't say anything for a while then Cadence spoke up.

"Do you think Edward is jealous?"

"Of what?"

"They we're spending so much time together." He blushed hard and so did she.

"I don't think so, he's been tolerating it." Then he heard her sniffles. Cadence tried as hard as possible to hold back her emotions. Leonard reacted immediately and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, hey, why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry Leonard. I feel like such an idiot."

"Shh, don't cry. Hey, it was for the best; I'll keep reminding you till you understand." He said. He tilted her head down. Leonard leaned in to kiss her cheek but she suddenly turned her head and he got her lips. They just stared into each other's eyes before breaking apart.

"My turn to say sorry," He said blushing. Her cheeks and probably her face was a bright shade of pink before giving out a giggle. They couldn't say any other comment to the recent "incident". Both their hearts were beating a mile a minute.

Without saying a word they walked back down the mountain not daring to say anything because their friendship was already ruined. Cadence crossed her arms wishing Leonard's arms were still around her warming her body and Leonard wished he never attempted this kiss on the cheek.

Edward we suspicious. After all, it was impossible to separate them and today, they didn't dare look at each other since they came late for lunch. Edward sat between them but Cadence sat a little farther away.

"Dude, what did you screw up this time?" Edward whispered into Leonard's ear. Leonard sighed turning his spoon in his soup.

"I'm such a bad timer."

"What the hell did you do?"

"I kissed her! It wasn't supposed to happen though. I aimed for her cheek and I ended up with her mouth."

"Imbecile, you just ruined our friendship not to mention yours with Cadence. Why did you attempt such thing?"

"She was crying and she was cold so I hugged her telling it's going to be all right and I aimed for her cheek. She turned her head and I got her lips! I'm such an idiot!"

"Better believe it you are. You just jeopardized your friendship status with her! I suggest you take it slow with her for a while. You know how women are."

"Take my word: give her space."

A/N: Muhaha, Omg, I was supposed to do the Mysterious Stranger but this is like a remix of it... it gets a lot more action more into chapters and more romance and horror. I will use impossible things like witches and ghosts and stuff that's associated with Halloween. My story, my plot and Camp Lazlo had a mermaid! So I can have witched and ghosts and vampires in mine! Anyways, I want this to be done by the end of October the LASTEST! Not later! Or else I'll kick myself x(


	2. Bloody Fear

A/N: Yay! Another chapter!! Sorry is some parts are like The Nightmare before Christmas themed...

The next 2 days to be exact drove Edward completely nuts. First of all, his 2 closest friends didn't dare talk to each other. And for what? A kiss. They were close, his 2 stupid friends. One was his ex-girlfriend and his other was his ex-girlfriend's next boyfriend. He was getting a migraine just thinking about this situation. He had to help set up the mess hall for the costume party. _This isn't worth it._

As a "no girls allowed" thing went on poor Cadence was left outside sitting on the steps of her cabin brushing her tail. She felt ignored and unwanted. She couldn't even go in the mess hall this morning just to say hi and possible say sorry to Leonard. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get away. She ran into the forest not daring to put her brush away or to leave a note. The sky was getting dark and the weather was still chilly. She stopped running and leaned against a tree panting. She was far from camp. Her legs were sore. Then she felt a presence. She couldn't deny it. A chill went up her spine. She slowly turned her head to look around. The trees were to be seen. Her heart was pounding in the silence and sweat ran down her face. She stood still ignoring the fact her legs were about to collapse from exhaustion. She heard a noise. She quickly turned herself to see what it was. Nothing was there. She took a deep breath. The something covered her mouth and felt a warm hiss on her neck.

"Hiss," Went the creature. She tried to scream but it was stuck in her throat. She opened her eyes and looked to the right. In the faint light she saw 2 fangs. She was in shock. The creature took her by the hand. She shook out only 30 seconds later. His hand still grasped hers. She took a deep breath.

"Leonard!" She said with all the strength her throat had. His hand soon covered her mouth again and his bright red eyes and fangs scared her. From exhaustion and fear she collapsed in the creature's arms.

Back in Camp Kidney, the boys were trying on random costumes. Edward put on a pirate costume and wanted to use his "sword" to stab Lazlo who was dressing as a ghost. Leonard was trying on a Phantom of The Opera costume. He hid his hair under a black bandana. The mask fit perfectly on his face. That's when he heard a high pitch feminine scream call his name. She sounded scared.

"Cadence," He said and ran out the door in his costume with Edward behind him also in his costume and ran into the woods.

A/n: Sorry if this chapter is short, but it's just like the intro to the title. If you're wondering where the title is from it's from: This is Halloween by Marilyn Manson originally by The Nightmare before Christmas. Song listening to while it was written: Forever – Vertical Horizon and comic I read: The Grim Tales From Down Below by Bleedman and blah blah blah. Isn't it scary? Well, sorry but it's going to get worse as the chapters come.


	3. Hallow's Eve Town

Cadence opened her eyes a little. She felt the strength and cold of the creature's arms. She looked up. The surface of what she was going down in was slowly disappearing. The shadowy figure of the creature was above her looking down at her. His red eyes looked in hers making a shiver crawl in her body. His fangs weren't visible. She closed her eyes again hoping this was all a nightmare.

She opened her eyes again to be on a comfy wool bed in an authentic Victorian room. The walls had black wallpaper and there was red and white candles lit everywhere. She got up. She looked down. She wasn't in her uniform. She felt that her shorts were still on. Her dress was now a modern style gothic gown. It was the colour of blood and had decorative lace at the edge. In the middle of her chest was a mind haunting skull. She walked over to the mirror. She looked dead and the gown didn't make her anymore alive. Her sleeves dangled as she placed her hand on the dust covered mirror. Her image was haunting. The only alive apart of her was her shining brown hair in the candle light. All of a sudden she felt disgusted. _ Someone undressed me to put this on? They saw me half naked. _She stomped out of the room. The long dark hallway was creepier than her room. She was frightened when she saw moving shadows on the walls but continued walking. Everything had a haunting and deadly feeling. There was also the feeling of some kind of joy. Sugar coated senses. It was also something familiar to her. She came to 2 large doors. She put her hands on the handle and fear went upon her. It felt like she was about to die. She forced the doors open and felt the cool air.

She walked into the little town. They watched her as she walked down the tiled road. Witches mixed concoctions in their cauldrons, skeletons walked the road and ghouls were seen. Cadence stood tall and hid her fear. She looked at a local shop. "Hallow's Eve Town's Funeral Management" it read in ghostly red letters. Sweat slid down the side of her face. Then she felt a hand grab her arm and it pulled her away and she fought and screamed but no one helped her. It was the same creature as before just angrier with her and her scream just persuaded him to hold on tighter.

"C'mon Edward! I'm sure I the scream came from here!" Leonard said pushing aside branches as he hurried into the forest. Edward was close behind him.

"I don't see the reason why she would run off into the forest. This is your entire fault in the first place." Edward cursed.

"Let's argue later. First, we need to find Cadence. Something happened to her. Her scream was ear ringing and scared-to-death." Leonard said. He looked back, he knew he was far from Camp Kidney but he didn't care. No one scared or hurt his sunshine: Cadence. The reason he was more confident than ever. The reason he was the boy his is now. Then they fell in a hidden hole and were falling into darkness. When they reached the bottom both were in pain. Leonard's cape was now torn at the edges because of the branches earlier and Edward's shirt was a little torn also. Leonard stood up despise the new bruises he has just gotten. He looked ahead. He was in a graveyard and saw a small town sign at the end. It read; _"Hallow's Eve Town." _ He looked at it for a minute. _There's such thing?_

A/n: Another Shorty but I updated twice in 1 weekend!! Be happy of that. Anyways, I'm trying a more elegant and sophisticated style in my writing. Yup, going back to the gothic ideas and inspirations. But, Halloween is gothic when you think about it... and I love Halloween.


	4. Dark Shade Of Red

Edward stood next to Leonard. He couldn't believe the sign himself.

"Hallow's Eve Town? What have you gotten me into this time?" Edward said in his old grumpy self as he crossed his arms. Leonard looked at his friend and ran at the exit. He soon found himself in the little town. He glared at the citizens: witches, ghosts, skeletons, and any other ghoul you can think off. He stopped and continued to walk down the road. People whispered at his presence and young girls would giggle. He looked around and found nothing that would give a hint to her kidnapping. He walked up to a group of witches.

"Excuse me madams, but have you seen a young girl with medium length brown hair and green eyes?" He asked. They shook their heads in denial. He continued to walk down the path with Edward behind him. He rubbed his forehead. _Cadence, where the heck are you?_

"The beautiful maiden cries under the moon." He heard someone say. Against a wall he saw a tall skeleton like figure and his head was a pumpkin. He wore dark brown clothes with a long beige coat.

"You saw her?" Leonard asked. The man raised its head. He had no eyes in his head. His head was a Jack-o-Lantern.

"The maiden's cries are heard in the lowest room of the highest castle. For she is imprisoned for her life from a cruel man for whom I shall not mention his name for personal reasons or the maiden will be no more a maiden when his teeth touch her porcelain skin. Time is dying and so will she." He said in an elegant fashion. Sweat slid down both the young men's faces. In a blink of an eye the skeletal man disappeared like he never existed.

"What did that creepy guy mean when her cries are in the lowest room of the highest castle?" Edward asked confused. Leonard thought for a minute. _The lowest room of the highest castle, rooms cannot be low unless you're talking about their position. _The answer strucked him; he looked around there; farther into town was a black brick castle. He looked around to find some kind of a faster transportation to the castle. Then he heard nay. Where the pumpkin headed man disappeared appeared 2 horses. The first was black like the night and snow white hair and the second was red and black. Both looked harmless but time was ticking. Leonard took the black and white one while Edward took the other. Leonard found a note.

_These will be your trusty stallions that will help you._

_Farewell,_

_THH._

Leonard mental thanked whoever for the horses and together they rode to the castle in rescue of Cadence.

Cadence looked up as she struggled to keep up with him. He still held on tight on her wrist. By now they were in the dungeon of his castle. In the candle light, she got a clear picture of what he wore. He had a long black cape along with a Victorian black suit and his hair was shoulder length and black. In the back of her mind she found his mysterious ways attractive but also hated the way he was so over protected with her. After all, they never had an actual conversation and he had nearly scared her to death and kidnapped her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She pleaded. He stopped and he turned around and she got a clear view of his face. He was awfully pale and his eyes were a dark shade of red. He wasn't a day over 15. He stood in front of her. He was taller than her so she had to look up.

"Time will come for answers." His voice was deep and elegant which made her body have goose bumps. It made her blush.

"Can I at least have your name?" She asked. He looked down at her. His eyes pierced her mind and made her knees weak.

"You can call me Quinn. " Was all he said and turned around and continued to drag her down the hall. There weren't many prisoners and Cadence began to fear for the worse. As they went further the cells seemed newer and less damaged like if some where important convicts. They soon reached almost the end. Still holding on tightly Quinn unlocked the cell door and threw her in and she fell in her stomach. He quickly locked the door and she swore he heard him say "I'm sorry, my love." She tried to get up but it was no used. She stayed on the ground. She looked at her wrist. It was red and it hurt to move it. She wanted to know what he wanted with her and why. One feeling she couldn't understand. When she was with him he might be over protective and treated her like a child but she was attracted to him. She already loved someone dearly and knew he loved her back with as much feeling but his voice swirled in her head confusing her. He had somehow gotten in her mind. Was it his eyes? She couldn't tell. All she knew, time was ticking and when it's up she'll be a registered citizen of Hallow's Eve Town with Quinn behind her directing her. She may not know him very well but his words told a million others.

She finally got up and looked around. It was oddly clean and the bed was neatly done. And there were candles on a night table with a box of matches next to it. _It's like, they were expecting me. _ She walked over to the bed and sat on it. It didn't sink like she expected but it was comfortable. It was brand new. She sighed. That's when she heard someone calling her.

"Maiden!" It said. She walked over to the bars and leaned her arms on the railing. A witch was in the cell across from her. She wasn't old but she wore the traditional pointed hat. "Child, Quinn there is the son of the king of Hallow's Eve Town and what's being going around, he wants you to be his bride."

"Bride? But this is the first time we ever met! I can't marry him, I'm too young and my heart is already in the hands of another man."

"Shush, don't say that too loud. He has listeners. Also, I've heard that a young man in whom his face is masked and has the appearance of a phantom and his companion, a reflective young pirate is coming to save the damsel in distress. The damsel is you darling." She said. Cadence took a deep breath and her heart calmed down. Someone was coming to save her from Prince Quinn's clutches. _Hurry ma__sked phantom. Time is ticking. _She slid down the bars and sat on the floor hoping for her escape.

A/N: Made this chapter a little longer. The Halloween spirit is upon me and I'll be speaking like an old English man for a week after this. I got inspired by my book and all the Halloween specials I watched and fairy tales I've read. Hope you like it! 3rd update this weekend!!! Yay! Happy Thanksgiving fellow Canadians D!


	5. Tempting Evil

Leonard and Edward made their way to the castle and Edward stopped him.

"Guards, we can't get into the castle." He said point to 2 men in armour. Leonard swore under his breath and walked back and forth on his horse. He gave a sigh.

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way." He said and got off his horse and walk toward the entrance. He felt confident and strong. The guards blocked his path with their spears. Edward was in back of him confused. Leonard just looked at the guards then jumped in the air and stole the guards' spears.

"Edward, catch!" He said and tossed Edward one of the spears and he got it. Edward got ready. The two guards took out their swords. One guard for each of them. Leonard blocked every slash the guard took at him and Edward was the one making all the moves. Then the guard made a sneaky move and cut Leonard's arm. He growled in pain and fought back. Edward noticed Leonard's cut and wanted to help him.

"Leo!" He yelled. Leonard looked at him as he was forcefully blocking the sword from another attack. Edward gave short instructions and Leonard followed. They ran and as expected the guards ran after them Leonard and Edward headed towards each other and quickly turned and the guards ended up crashing into each other and were knocked out. Leonard was about to collapse. Edward held on to his friend.

"How?" Was all he needed to know.

"I'm not as weak as I look." He said removing his hand from his wound. He ignored the pain and the bleeding and ran into the open castle doors and into the main hall. He stopped.

"What's going on?" asked Edward.

"It's quiet for a castle. Let's hurry. It's not going to last long." Leonard said. Edward was surprised at his tone. It was serious and determined and somewhat scary. He has seen a side of Leonard that never knew existed.

They blended into the shadows and went on their quest to save the maiden: Cadence.

Cadence was curious. What kind of animal was Quinn? A vampire bat? She had much to learn, but she was suspicious, he was hiding something under his cloak. She was sure of it. She had to force herself to get some sleep. She only got some rest that night. When she woke up she heard his voice.

"Hey sleepy head," She quickly turned around to see Quinn leaning against the bars. She was right. He was a vampire bat, 2 large black wings stuck out from his back through his dark red button up shirt. His fangs were visible at the side of his mouth. _Oh God, why does he have to act like that?_ He opened her cell and walked over to her bed. He held his hand and waited for her acceptance.

"Why should I trust you?" She asked.

"Do you want to be stuck in this cell all day darling?" He said with a very light English accent behind his elegant voice. She sighed and took his hand. It was warm unlike before. He brought her to a large dining hall.

"Don't think of running my dear or horrible faith will come." His voice was harsh. She didn't want to run; after all, she was weak. She was chained down to a large chair at a small table where it was lit by candle light. Her stomach rumbled for she hasn't eaten. She blushed.

"Don't worry, dinner shall be ready soon." He said. His head was on his hands just gazing at her with his red eyes. He was mystified by her beauty and aura. It was innocent and curious. Her eyes, reminded him of the glowing moon on Halloween. When dinner finally, Cadence tried not to make herself look really hungry, she tried to eat as properly as she can without over doing it. Quinn touched her hand and a quiver went through her body and she stopped eating and looked at him. His eyes met hers and she quickly looked away. _His eyes might be evil but they're drawing me to him. I can't love him! I will not! Please, conquer it. He's doing this to you. _She dropped her fork.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He just looked at her.

"Darling, come with me." He came to her seat and unchained her. And chained her to his wrist and led her to a giant room. _Heavens up above, please, save me. _He pulled her close but she pushed away a little. He sighed.

"Why me?" Cadence asked him. He looked in her eyes. They were filled with fear. He softened his eyes. He couldn't answer.

"Please tell me!" Cadence demanded. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"Because! You have pure blood!" He yelled.

"What?"

"You have clean blood that I haven't tasted in a while!" He said. His touch became cold. His fangs were more visible. Cadence became terrified. He wanted her blood, her soul, her beautiful body to himself. He tugged on her chain and her body was now pressed against his and her wrapped his arms around her to keep her from pushing him away. He made his way down her face then on her neck. She squirmed.

"Prince Quinn?" a random butler said. Her removed his face from her neck and loosened his grip.

"Yes Elliot?" Quinn said annoyed.

"Your father wants to speak to you." Quinn sighed.

"Tell father, I'll bring her down to her room and I'll come."

"Yes your highness." The butler said and walked away. Quinn looked down at her and turned around and pulled her back to her cell and through her back in. Before leaving her on the floor he looked at her as she got up. The girl was really weak but he couldn't help but smell he blood. It was perfect, healthy and clean. The he walked away.

A/N: ACTION!! DUN DUN DUNN. Don't you love to see Edward in action mode? I know I do... I made my friend read this chapter and she finds Quinn hot. He's actually based on Quinn (go fig) in the Riley Jenson Novels by Keri Arthur, and he's also a vampire. Sorry if this chapter is a bit gruesome but I have to get in touch with my inner vampire and Halloween obsession. ABOUT 19 DAYS LEFT TILL HALLOWEEN! AND I STILL HAVE A LOT TO DO!!! And stupid teachers gave me like 4 orals to do for the end of term. I'll try to write them AS SOONER AS POSSIBLE! If I would, I would've not gone to school and type like 3 chapters for you people!


	6. Meeting The Masked Stranger

Leonard hid in the shadows when he heard 2 kinds of footsteps going down dark stairs. He waited till he came up. He peaked and saw the creature. He saw a young man with 2 large black bat wings on his back and a silk dark red button down shirt and black pants. His hair was long and black and glowed in the candle light. Once he was gone Edward and Leonard went down the stairs and came to the dungeon. He heard someone crying.

"Cadence?" Leonard said into the open.

"Who's there?" Cadence asked. Leonard walked over to the girl's cell and recognized Cadence right away.

"I'm here to help you escape!" He said. Cadence looked up and saw 2 boys. 1 had half his face covered with a white mask and a black torn cape. He wore black pants and a white shirt. Next to him a boy had a pirate costume on. She got up and went to the gate.

"Oh please, help me!" She said. Leonard took her hand and she squeezed it but he knew she probably was told of the _Masked Stranger _and not her friend Leonard who hasn't spoken to her. He saw that she was afraid. For a moment Cadence couldn't help but feel like she knows him. His touch felt familiar and so did his voice. She loved how his warmth and reassurance was in the palm of her hand

"Excuse me but we have a maiden in trouble." Edward said to break the moment. Leonard and Cadence broke apart. _Oh brother! Now, Leo here is going be all mysterious and superhero while Cadence is the girl who doesn't even realize that her hero is actually her friend. _Edward sighed.

"Ya, we just need to find the keys." Leonard said. And looked around and saw the keys. Then they heard footsteps.

"Hide," She whispered. Leonard and Edward hid behind a wall in the shadows praying that they weren't going to be seen. Cadence curled up against the bed. She heard the familiar footsteps of Quinn. Then he was against her cell.

"Hey darling," He said in his elegant deep voice. She looked at him. "Awe, don't be like that." She couldn't help but feel angry at him. After all, he almost tried to suck the living out of her just for his vampire pleasures. He opens her cell door and kneeled down in front of her and placed a bright red rose in front of her.

"Forgive me?" He said.

"Why should I Quinn? You're trying to take my life away but drinking the blood I shall not give to anyone." She said with anger. His red eyes looked playful and amused. He leaned closer to her. She put her hand and his chest to forbid him from getting any closer.

From afar, Leonard had a view of everything that was happening. His heart was beating faster and faster and couldn't believe what he was hearing. _He's going to kill her. _A rush of anger fled through him. He wanted to hurt Quinn.

Quinn pressed further and her hand was slipping on his silk shirt. She pressed herself more against her bed. His fangs were growing at the corner of his mouth.

"One kiss..." He said.

"If I kiss you, would you spare me some more time?" She said. He stopped pushing. He looked at her in disbelief. His fangs went back into his mouth. He took some time to think. He was already close enough to her face. He pushed some of her bangs behind her ears. Her lower lip quivered as his touch was cold like the moonlit graveyard.

"I'm already running out of time." He said.

"So am I. Please, spare me a little more." She said in her most gentle voice. He tilted her head up and placed a light kiss on his lips.

Not far away, Leonard watched but he didn't hear the last few words and saw her kiss him. His heart broke in two.

"Dammit." He whispered to himself and covered his eyes with his hands not to see anymore.

"She knows what she's doing." Edward whispered. Leonard let out a sigh. He trusted her and forces himself back to normal.

Cadence ended the kiss. She felt her sore heart beat faster and faster. _I'm sorry Leo. _Quinn looked at her in satisfaction.

"I'll give you until midnight, my sweet. For that kiss was sweet as the candy corn and gentle as the morning breeze."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said. Just saying it made her body feel impure. She kissed a creature of the night who wanted to drain her life. She tried to forget about his taste on her lips but it stuck draining her dignity. He lifted himself off of her and walked out of her cell and closed the gate. She buried her face in her hands.

Leonard felt relieved when it was all over. It was horrible to watch Cadence do such things. After all, she was still young. He saw were the keys were hooked. _Who leaves keys in p__lain sight to get? Oh well, he mustn't be very smart. _Leonard quietly crept up to the keys and quietly got it. He quietly tried them and came to an almost new key and with it unlocked her cell. He kneeled down next to her.

"Hey, c'mon! We're getting you out of here!" He said. She looked up and smiled and took his hand and he quickly brought her out of her cell and through the passageway to her freedom...

A/N: Not really happy with this chapter, I think it was a little OOC for Cadey there but in character for Quinn! Woot! I just didn't like this chapter... ( I have to work on this story a lot more!!!!!! Because Halloween is near and my story hasn't even reached the middle!!!!! I'm sorry you guys! You are so patient, and thank you for your patience!

TPQ


	7. Whispers In The Dark

Cadence held on tight as Leonard and Edward escorted her up the stairs into the main hall. They hid in the shadows as 2 guards passed by. Leonard signaled to follow him as they emerged and ran to the door entrance and opened the door and snuck out. 2 different guards were in place of the old ones. He stopped and quietly tiptoed past them as they were sleeping against the wall.

_Despite the lies that you're making _

_Your love is mine for the taking _

_My love is __Just waiting_

_T__o__ turn your tears to roses _

They quickly but quietly ran to the stallions. Leonard found a note on his horse and found a combination of a bow and arrow and Edward found a sword. He read the letter and it was the same signature from whom who gave the stallions. _THH._Leonard heard a yell behind him. The guards have woken up and saw them. He swore and helped Cadence onto the stallion and then himself. The guards came with their horses too. Leonard and Edward rode into the town at full speed. Cadence tightly wrapped her arms around the _Masked Stranger's _waist.

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_

_I will be the one that you run to_

_My__ love is_

_A burning, consuming fire_

"Don't be scared." Leonard whispered as he rode. She loosened her hold on him. She heard the guards catch up on them on their large skeletal horses. As they rode into town she got another quick glimpse at the town people. All were whispering to each other and looking in astonishment as the fugitives with a young maiden rode on the stallion behind the boy who wanted to her keep her from harm.

_No _

_You'll never be alone _

_When darkness comes _

_I'll light the night with stars _

_Hear my whispers in the dark _

_No _

_You'll never be alone _

_When darkness comes you know __I'm never far _

_Hear my whispers in the dark _

They turned into a dark alley quickly and hid. The guards passed in confusion and continued along the path to nowhere. They gave out a breath of relief and jumped off the stallions and headed into town. The moon was shining big in the clear starry night sky. Cadence held on to Leonard's arm. He felt his face warm up. As walking down the path Cadence heard the merchants calling her name.

_Darling, try this deadening poison._

_Drink this paling potion. _

She quickly covered her ears. Leonard looked at her.

"What's hurting you?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Nothing," She said still covering her ears. She realized the voices were gone and she uncovered them. He nodded and continued walking and she followed close behind him. The town looked darker and scarier with each step.

(Back in the castle)

"She has escaped!" Quinn yelled at the top of his lungs. He punched the wall causing some rubble to fall. He walked into her cell and found only a piece of her dress. He stomped out and walked up the stairs quickly and into the main hall. He looked at himself in one of the mirrors. He was white as snow and his shaggy black hair was out of place. The black of his wings were now a dark shade of gray. His breathing was shortening for he had little time left.

_You feel so lonely and ragged _

_You__ lay here broken and naked _

_My love is __Just waiting_

_To clothe you in crimson roses _

"Something is wrong here." Edward said. Indeed it was. It was no more cheery and filled with happiness, it felt morbid and threatened. Then lightening formed over the castle.

"He found out I'm missing!" Cadence said.

"Don't worry. He won't get to you." Leonard reassured her. Then they heard footsteps. Deep and long footsteps. Cadence was the first to turn around and someone covered her throat. She let out a scream. Leonard turned around.

"Hey! Let her go!" He took his bow and arrow and shot one at him and got him. He dropped her and collapsed with an ear piercing scream. "That thing wasn't human." He said as he unblocked his ears and ran to her. She was coughing. "Hey, you're safe now." He said holding her. She blushed but found it comforting.

"No more mushy dammit," Edward said annoyed by the moment. Leonard helped her off the ground.

_I will be the one that's gonna find you _

_I will be the one that's gonna guide you _

_My__ love is_

_A burning, consuming fire_

It was getting darker and darker and fog formed around their ankles.

"What's happening now?" Edward asked aloud.

"I don't know Edward but something bad is going to happen. Cadence? CADENCE!" Leonard said. No answer came. She was no more behind them. "Ah, shit! Not again!" They looked around calling her name. Still no answer. Leonard's heart pounded faster and faster as the fog was getting thicker and thicker. _Cadence, please, answer! I promised to protect you and I shall do whatever it takes to keep you alive even if I'll have to give my own._

_No _

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars _

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_No_

_You'll never be alone _

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far _

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

She tried to pull of the hands off her mouth and she fought with all her might She finally was capable of biting his hand. He hissed and took his hand off. She turned her head to see Quinn. He was in horrible condition; his face was really pale making his red eyes even scarier and his wings were dull.

"Quinn," She said. He looked at her.

"Your time is up." He said quietly. She stood her ground.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore."

"You should. Your knight in shining armour is gone." She turned around and saw the thick fog in town. She didn't say a word after that. He lifted her chin and took hold of her arms so they were tight near her body she tried to fight back and felt the light sting of teeth touching skin.

"Don't touch her." Leonard said point his bow in arrow in his direction. Quinn just smiled and lifted his head. Leonard was terrified of him but forced himself for Cadence. Quinn just looked at him in amusement.

"So, darling, this is the boy that is risking his life for you? Pitiful, I thought he'll be stronger and taller." Quinn commented. Leonard held back from reacting to those comments. _Darling?_Anger grew inside of him. Quinn put an arm around Cadence and pushed her against him. Quinn was amused with the fire growing In Leonard's eyes and that he was almost capable of shooting him with the arrow. Quinn then suddenly pierced his fangs in her throat. Leonard let go of the arrow and it pierced Quinn in his side. Cadence fought and screamed but soon collapsed. Edward pushed him off of her. Quinn hissed at him.

"Edward, give me your sword and take care of Cadence." Leonard yelled holding Cadence in his arms. Edward nodded and gave him his sword. Quinn took out of his and licked the blood lingering on his lips. He felt life going through him and become more powerful. Leonard fought Quinn sword to sword. Edward tried to wake Cadence. She was cold and pale and Edward feared the worse that Quinn had suck the life out of her. He looked for a pulse and luckily found one but it was very slow. He felt lucky that when he had attacked Quinn he actually left some blood for her to live on.

Leonard moaned in pain when Quinn slashed through his shirt and deeply cut his side. Then a sudden beam of light shined onto Quinn who hissed and disappeared in a fog of black smoke.

_ No_

_You'll never be alone _

_When darkness comes _

_I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_No_

_You'll never be alone _

_W__hen darkness comes you know I'm never far _

_Hear my whispers in the dark _

A/N: This took me 2 weeks to do! I had so many projects to do and so little time for my story!! I know I gave myself a deadline for this but I'll have to postpone it till after Halloween, I'm REALLY x7 SORRY! Anyways, Happy Halloween!!! The songfic idea came from my Spartan buddy who's doing an awesome job with Spider Monkey! Yes, Leonard swore. I made him do that. xD Hope you liked this chapter, I worked 2 weeks on this.. Whispers in The Dark (c) Skillet


	8. By The Moonlight

Leonard looked up to see the stranger who gave them the stallions. The tall skeleton figure was high in a tree and his Jack-O-Lantern's eyes were bright. _Like there was really a candle lit in his head. _He jumped from the branch and landed quietly on the ground with no effort. He was tall. He looked down at Cadence who was fighting for her own life.

"Is the maiden in satisfaction health?" He asked. Leonard looked at her and sighed.

"I fear she might not have enough blood to live on." He said. He held on to his side which was causing him a lot of pain. "Wait, you're the man that gave me the stallions."

"Yes I am. I heard of you around the town. When I saw that you needed help, indeed I decided to. The stallions were my offering and they seem to help on your quest. In the end, you can address me as The Headless Horseman."

"That you for your help, it's greatly appreciated, but what shall I do now? Cadence has been bitten by the vampire and she's in horrible health."

"Don't worry child. She just needs to relax."

"But, she won't have time to relax! That vampire will be back at anytime!" He protested. The Headless Horseman gave him a satisfied glance.

"Be back soon. I'll get the potion." He said and disappeared in the shadows. The full moon was shining through the light fog.

Leonard knelt near Cadence. Edward looked at his massive cut.

"Leonard, you okay? That looks really bad." He said.

"Ya, I'm okay. It's nothing." He said. Truthfully, it was painful. It made him somewhat weaker but he couldn't make anyone worry about him. He fixed his mask and covered his cut with his cape. He put her head on his lap. She was cold as ice and paler than snow. He felt her light pulse. He lightly pushed a strand of hair from her pretty face and prayed for her survival.

It wasn't long until The Headless Horseman came back with a small vial. It contained a baby blue liquid.

"What's that?"

"Vampire remedy, it will heal her in time." He said. Her took off his coat and folded it and directed Leonard to place her head on it. It was getting close to midnight. The Headless Horseman slowly opened her mouth and made her drink from the vial. Her complexion was already going back to its original colour. Leonard looked at his surroundings. They were near a graveyard, and in the direction of the moon was a hill and at the end it curled in a spiral. Edward made a fire pit using branches and help from The Headless Horseman. Leonard decided to do some self-medicating and walked up the curling hill to relax his tired body.

20 minutes has passed and Edward was about to doze off when he heard a small audible moan come from Cadence. He looked at her. Her colour was back to normal and he felt heat generate off of her for her arm was touching his side. She pushed herself up and rubbed her head and put a hand to her bite marks that still were very visible.

"Hey, are you okay?"Edward asked. She was in shock. She remembered everything. Quinn jabbing his fangs in her neck and words couldn't come out of her mouth. They were stuck in her throat, kicking and screaming in her throat trying to come out in a shriek of fear and hatred. Edward placed a hand on her tense shoulder. She quickly turned around and her body relaxed knowing she was safe. He forced a smile and she smiled back. Her heart was beating hard, about to rip out from her chest. She looked around a little more to absorb her surroundings. She saw a man on the other side of the fire pit. She wasn't afraid of him.

"Hello, I'm the Headless Horseman. It's a delight to finally see you alive and well." He said gently. His voice has no sign of meaningful harm.

"It's a pleasure to see you too." She said with all the calmness she had in her. She knew someone was missing from the circle. "Where is he?" She asked Edward. He knew who she was talking about and turned his head to the curling hill. She looked and saw a figure sitting at the edge with the full moon giving off his dark silhouette. She got up and walked up the curling hill closer to him. She sat next to him and saw his face glowing in the moon light. She also saw an ugly gash on his side.

"Hey." She whispered. He turned to her and smiled.

"Nice to see you up and well," He said. She smiled.

"That's a nasty gash you got there. Here, let me bandage it." She said. Before he can refuse she searched under the many layers of her dress to find a soft layer and she ripped a large strip. She untied his cloak and let it fall behind him. He watched as she gently wrapped the strip around his waist to bandage the cut. Then she saw another deep gash on his arm.

"It's nothing, don't both-." He was cut off with her finger to his lips and shush. She ripped another strip from the same layer and wrapped it around his arm. He got stiff at the sudden pain. She stopped.

"I'm almost done," She said. He relaxed and let her tie a knot, "that wasn't hard." She looked at his face and noticed something about his mask.

"Your mask, it's cracked." She said and ran her fingers on the crack. Leonard started to get nervous. _She'll know who I am! _ "Take it off." She said.

"Uhh, no, I mean, don't worry about it." He tried not to stumble. She looked at him closely. She saw the slight pink colour his cheeks. She saw he took quite a beating to save her. He had bruises on some parts of his chest. She placed her hand to his mask.

"I want to know my knight in shining armour." She said and took off his mask. Leonard closed his eyes as his face was free from the plastic mask.

"Cadence, I am not your knight in shining armour!" He said. He was about to cry. He looked at her face. It was crying. "Cadence, I'm sorry." He said. Before he knew it she threw herself on him. She threw off his other piece if his disguise: his bandana and it fell to the ground. Leonard didn't know how to react.

"Leonard, I'm so happy it's you!" She cried on his shoulder. "You're amazing! You're better than any knight in shining armour!" She inhaled. "You're my hero." She said in almost a whisper. Leonard gently pushed her to see her face. It was glowing.

"I love you." She said. Leonard took a moment to let the words sink in. He couldn't help but smile. "I always have and always will."

"I love you too." He said back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked in his eyes. The moon made a twinkle in his bright teal eyes. Leonard looked in her bright green eyes and loved the feeling of her brown hair on his neck. He couldn't stand the stillness and pressed his lips against hers with no hesitation. She closed her eyes and let the sweetness of his lips flow through her body. He wrapped his arms tighter around her small waist and pressed her against his aching body.

Down the mountain, Edward and the Headless Horseman immediately noticed the two friends kissing on the hill.

"How romantic, a fairy tale classic." The Headless Horseman said smiling. Edward showed his normal side and responded with a pft. In a way he was happy in the other he wanted them to just stop and get the hell out of here.

"You're not happy for your friends?" The Headless Horseman asked.

"It's not that, it's making me sick. How do we get out of here?"

"There should be a portal at dawn. We'd need to move quickly though, it's deep in the forest." He responded. Edward shook his head and sighed. With the happy couple at his side they'll be distracted and they'll miss the portal and will have to deal with Quinn again.

A/N: Yay! You waited SO long for them to kiss. Since it's AFTER Halloween, I got to wrap this up. This story was suppose to be like 17 chapters long but since I didn't have the time to do it I had to cut off like 6 chapters T.T Anyways, I'm so sorry I'm being very slow on this. School and life and my videos (for my DP account on and all bunch of stuff are cramming up. Lots of love, TPQ


	9. The Pumpkinator

As they stopped their kiss Leonard slid his finger between hers and was surprised how they fit perfectly. Cadence was surprised too. _When I held Edward's hand like this there was always something off. Like, his hand was afraid to hold mine. Leonard's hand wants to be held and it shapes perfectly around my hand. Why haven't seen him earlier? _They were soon interrupted by Edward's yelling.

"Okay! I know you two are in love with each other and don't want to leave each other's sides! But there's a portal going to open at dawn and it's far into the forest so I think we should be going before I fall asleep." Edward yelled. Leonard couldn't but jump inside. That they'll be free from here. He took her hand and walked down the hill to meet the Headless Horseman and Edward who stared at them with his glaring eyes.

"Okay, Edward! Calm down." Cadence said. Edward raised an eyebrow at Leonard who wasn't wearing his mask and headband and sighed and put a hand to his forehead to calm his anger.

"Leo, you couldn't wait till after we get the hell out of here?!" He said loudly. Cadence stuck out her tongue. Edward was getting annoyed and started to stomp into the forest. The Headless Horseman was already ahead and they had to jog to catch up with him. There was barely any moon light showing from the trees that hung over like cages. Leonard squeezed Cadence's hand, hard, but she didn't mind, she was happy that it was his hand and not Quinn's. A blur of what happened shot through her mind. The kiss, his touch, everything just went through her mind. She put her hand to her head and was almost tripping over the twigs.

"You okay there Cadence?" Leonard asked concerned about her. She pushed her bangs aside and her headache was fading as she felt the light tug.

"Ya, I'm okay. Don't worry I'll just drag us down." She said. Edward looked behind him and sighed. He wondered_, am I jealous? That's impossible!__ Edward Platypus is never jealous._He fixed his pirate hat and continued walking behind The Headless Horseman who was carefully scanning the area and time-to-time looked at his gold pocket watch. He felt danger in the air. He knew that the 3 children behind him were strong though but he was concerned, because he sensed this danger before. It was the danger of the vampire. He started to speed up.

"Hey! Why are you going so fast?" Edward yelled as he tried to catch up.

"We must! There is darkness empowering the atmosphere around us." He said. The sternness of his voice made everyone jump a little, even himself. Cadence was frustrated with her dress and had to lift it up as she walked. The sky was getting darker, not lighter. Cadence was now the one squeezing Leonard's hand. The Headless Horseman stopped in his tracks and went into his pocket. He had to give them their tokens of remembrance before the small war with start.

"Children, here are my token of friendship; they are keys to Hallow's Eve Town. The jewel in the middle of the ring will determine if Hallow's Eve Town is safe; I shall not let you in if there is trouble. Green if for safe, dark red is for danger." He said placing a gold key in their palms. Currently, the jewel was a dark red. The Headless Horseman feared for the worst. The sky war darker than ever.

"We have to hurry." He said, he fixed his coat and started to walk through the trees. Then a sudden crack that came from either of them was heard. They all froze.

"What's going on?" Leonard asked.

He turned his head and saw a multicolour oval in the tree. _The portal._"Run children! To the portal!" He yelled and they saw what he was saying and started to run then something jumped right in front of them and made them fall to the ground. The Headless Horseman ran and stood in front of them.

"Hello, brother. My, my, what wonderful and angelic children you have there." The large shadow said. It was a huge pumpkin with mechanical arms and legs and vines sprouting out from the tip of his head.

"My brother the Pumpkinator, it's been a while. Who sent you after me?"

"Someone very cruel so I shall say." His large cut-out eyes were red. They figured it was Quinn. "Now, move brother, I shall do what I am told."

"You know, I won't let you hurt them. You'll have to go through me." The Headless Horseman said ripping from his back were many large black demon snakes and monsters. Cadence hid her face in Leonard's chest.

"You know, mother always liked your demon insides more."

"That's because I used mine when it was only urgent, you used yours to serve the prince and torment his victims." The Pumpkinator pulled back his hand and pushed it toward the Headless Horseman. He jumped in time.

In front of the children's eyes took a battle that had made them scared to the core. They saw the portal closing. The snuck away quickly and yelled their good-byes and thank yous.

"Go children! I'll be alright!" The Headless Horseman said as all his monsters struck at once at the Pumpkinator

They went through the portal and immediately fell onto the forest grass. They took a moment of silence to think greatly of the Headless Horseman, who was battling hard for their safety. They got up and walked back to camp. They'd thought they were missing for 3 days or so but something was off. Edward looked at his watch, it was the approximate time they left in the first place. He snuck into the mess hall and checked the calendar and it still marked the same day. He walked out.

"Well?"

"We didn't miss any time. It's still the day we left." Edward said. In a way they were confused. They looked at the key in their hands. The jewel was now a green colour.

The Pumpkinator belongs to the Fairly Odd Parent's Halloween Special; the version in this chapter is after the one in Bleedman's comic Grim Tales From Below.

A/N: Almost done! 1 more chapter to do after this one! Yay! MORE LXC FLUFF! Yup, a little more suspense, the vision of my Pumpkinator was freaken scary in my mind. Hoped you enjoyed it!!!


	10. Hello, I've missed you quite terribly

Warning: Major Fluff

"OhmyGod, what happened to your costumes?!" Sampson said as he saw the trio when he walked out of the mess hall. "You've only been out for about 20 minutes and you manage to ruin them!" He pushed Edward and Leonard back in the mess hall.

"We'll see you later Cadence!" Leonard yelled out. She just smiled but it soon disappeared as she realized she's alone again. She looked down as she still wore her gown. It was torn in places and still had some of Leonard's blood from when she was wrapping his wounds in cloth. She went to take a shower. The hot water stung some of her wounds and especially the bite mark on her neck. The blood went down her body and mixed with the water. She let her wounds sting; it was like pinch to make sure she was still alive and awake. She got dressed in some fresh uniform and tied her damp hair in a low pony tail. She made her way to Acorn Flats to get ready for the Costume Dance. As she walked, something passed her mind; she touched her lips and smiled. It happened. Her heart was beating faster. She ran to Acorn Flats, excited for the night to come.

She went in the room with all the costumes, and came with the one with her name printed on the paper hanger.

"Looks like you already know who you're with for the dance." Cadence jumped. She turned around and saw Patsy leaning in the doorway. Her hair was no more in her giant curl; it was following in gently waves down her shoulders. She was wearing a long earth gown.

"And what are you suppose to be?" Cadence asked.

"Not, what: whom. I'm Robin Hood's wife apparently from what Nina says."

"I could just picture who ever coming swinging down a rope with bows and arrows in his hand."

"You should see Nina's costume. She's Wonder Woman." Cadence could help but laugh a little.

"Who are you suppose to be Cadey?" Patsy asked.

"Christine Daae, you know the girl from Phantom of The Opera?" Cadence asked running her fingers down the white satin of her dress. Patsy just sighed. Patsy put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Something happened, you're jumpy." Patsy asked. Cadence looked at her friend.

"You won't believe me."

"Listen, already enough crazy things happen around here. So don't worry." Patsy said reassuring. Cadence couldn't help but smile. Patsy was the closest thing to her as a sister and she'll never let it go. Cadence wrapped her arms around her friend tightly scared to let her go. Patsy took her hands and brought her to sit down.

"Talk to me." Patsy asked. Cadence told every last detail about her scary adventure, about Quinn, about Leonard and their _kiss._ Patsy saw the look in Cadence's eyes. They were begging to believe her. Patsy did. She saw the bite marks on her neck and was convinced. Patsy hugged her."You poor child! Thank god you're okay! If I ever met this Quinn guy I'm going to smack him to the ground!"

"Patsy, I'm fine now. It's all over." Cadence told her friend and showed her the key. Patsy ran her finger over the jewel. "Everything is safe as it was before." Patsy smiled and hugged her again and flashed out of the moment.

"Cadence! You got to get ready for the dance! Your hair! It's still wet and messy!" Patsy exclaimed making Cadence's heart jump out of shock. Patsy took her dress off the rack and pushed her in the changing room to change in her off-the-shoulder satin Christine Daae white dress. She blow dried her hair and brushed it and ignored Cadence's moans of pain from all the knots. She pulled off her sneakers and made her wear a pair of silk white flats knowing that Cadence will never wear heels again. She powdered her face despise Cadence's rejections. She tied Cadence's hair in a silky low pony-tail and placed a white mask in her face and some dark red lipstick on her lips.

"Are you done yet Patsy?" Cadence asked annoyed.

"Yes and you look beautiful." Patsy said and pushed her to a mirror to view this masked young woman; not a girl anymore. She sighed; she did look beautiful, but was it to Leonard's likings? She wasn't sure. It was getting dark outside and getting closer to the time of the dance and Patsy guided her outside to feel the cool summer breeze she longed to feel against her healing skin.

Leonard got a new cape and mask but rejected the headband. He took a shower and it calmed his sore body and it stung his 2 deep cuts that he later re-bandaged. Edward also got a change of clothes. The Acorn Flats boat arrived and all the girls regrouped in the mess hall that was nicely decorated. Leonard was nervous. _Why am I nervous? Cadence is my girlfriend now. _He couldn't believe it. His girlfriend, his to hold and kiss and claim his own, his heart was beating faster and faster.

"C'mon lover boy, you're girl is waiting." Edward said and pushed him into the mess hall and making him almost trip. Everyone looked at the boy dressed in black dress pants, a white button up shirt, a black cape and the mysterious white mask that kept his identity somewhat hidden. The lights were turned off and the only light was the disco ball from the ceiling reflecting little lights onto the floor.

_I like where we are,  
__When we drive, in your car  
__I like where we are... Here_

Cadence looked away from Patsy to see who just came in. His black and teal hair was somewhat better groomed. She walked over to him.

_Cause our lips, can touch  
__And our cheeks, can brush  
__Our lips can touch here_

Leonard looked at the girl who was boldly walking towards him. His eyes trailed down her white dress. Her face half covered with the white satin mask and her lips were tinted a dark shade of red. He smiled.

"Hello, Christine." He said. She smiled.

"Hello, Eric." She replied. He took her hand in his.

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
__Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
__I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
__Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

They walked up to the center of the mess hall. Leonard got confused. _Where do my hands go?_ Cadence took his hands and put them on her waist. He blushed. His touch was somewhat shaky.

"Leo, calm down." She said softly and he calmed down.

"Sorry Cad, it's just that. I never really had a girlfriend before." He said. She looked up at him at his bright teal eyes, they were glowing. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"I'll go slowly with you Leo; you can take as much time as you want." She said. He nodded. He waited for so long to be able to hold her and there they are, he was nervous as hell. He wanted her closer, to fill the gap between them. So he boldly wrapped his arms more around her making her body press onto his. She gave a small gasp as the sudden bonding.

_I like where you sleep,  
__When__ you sleep, next to me.  
__I like where you sleep... here_

"Let's get out of here." Leonard whispered in her ear._Our lips, can touch__And our cheeks, can brush__Our__ lips can touch here_

She looked at him and slid her hand in his and let him sneak her out of the mess hall and into the night.

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
__Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
__I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
__Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms._

He brought her near the lake where the moon sparkled onto the water. He looked into her eyes and watched how the moon light danced in her emerald green eyes. He wrapped his arms around her little waist as she slid her hands around his shoulders.

_Our __lips,__ can touch  
__Our lips, can touch...here._

Their faces were close to each other and they felt each other's breath. Leonard removed her mask and she removed his. For Leonard, it was going too slow. Her slow touch made him have goose bumps. It was driving him crazy. Their heads finally leaned it for the kiss. When their lips finally met in a passionate, loving kiss they both swore they heard music and not from the mess hall.

_You are the one the one that lies close to me  
__Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
__I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
__Now there's no place else I could be but here in __your_

When the kiss finally ended, Cadence rested her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead and patted her dark chocolate brown hair and buried his nose in it. It smelled like roses and lilacs. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat. It was beating a steady pace but it was loud against her ear like a steady drum.

"Cadey?" He said. He never called her Cadey before but it felt right now.

"Mhm? She replied.

"Would you promise me forever if you can?"

"Yes, Leo, I would promise you forever. 'Till death do us part," She replied. He thought about it. Did she just say a wedding vow? He didn't care all he knew that she really truly loved him and he loved her more than she thinks. He'd give up everything for her.

_You are the one the one that lies close to me  
__Whisper's hello I miss you, I miss you  
__I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
__Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

"Leo," She started.

"Ya?"

"If you love me enough, please bring me to bed. " She said and yawned. The moon was almost at the top of the sky. He smiled. Cadence was about to fall asleep in his arms. She took his hand and led her to her cabin and opened the door. She plopped on the bed dress and all. Leonard's eyes were drooping. He sat on her bed to wish her goodnight.

"Stay for a while." She whispered as he brushed her bangs off her face. He lay down next to her.

"Not for long." He whispered knowing he'll get in trouble. She smiled and snuggled in his chest. Before long, both were asleep.

_Here in your arms.  
__Here in your arms._

A/N: I could write unhappy, scary creepy endings but, I'm too good in a mood and in love with someone so my fluff level went to extreme. Yup, a scary story gone good. There was a second song to this "When I'm With You" by Faber Drive but I chose Here (In Your Arms) by Hellogoodbye because it's such a nice song and expressed the chapter well. I hope I don't get flamed, I think I'll do a torture fic soon just for the people who like to see Lazlo or Edward or any other character suffer. Anyways, I'm taking requests for oneshots or twoshots. I'll work on those because I might go on a brief hiatus or a break so I don't want anything big to worry about.

Anyways, love you all!

TPQ


End file.
